


Endbusting Alone

by goosebxrry



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, also i use these tags like tumblr tags, anyway enjoy :v, anyway!, ender!xisuma is wonderous, i think i say that abt most of my works but who cares, im pretty proud of this too, so many possibilities with that, so they’re probably weird as far as ao3 tags go, so! grisuma!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry
Summary: Grian should know better than to go to the End dimension all by his lonesome at this point, but apparently not.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Xisumavoid
Comments: 18
Kudos: 220





	Endbusting Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ship real people! Minecraft personas ONLY! anyway go ahead and read on but remember, ONLY MINECRAFT PERSONAS.

Grian stared into the void, his wings curling tighter around him to block out the cold emptiness of the End. How someone as warm and kind as Xisuma could come from a desolate place like this, he had no idea.

Everyone else was busy, unfortunately, so he was here all on his own. He didn’t want to bother the rest of the hermits. The compressing feeling of the void didn’t make the situation feel any nicer.

He ventured further nonetheless, determined to get more shulker shells. He wasn’t spending his hard-earned diamonds in the shulker shop again, he’d already blown most of them on rockets. He pearled into a portal and flew west.

Only a short time passed before his first city, and soon enough he’d managed to get nearly a stack (which was definitely a a good start). Grian wasn’t leaving yet, though; he could easily get more than that. The cities were becoming further and further apart, but he was getting diamonds from the chests now. He’d even found a few elytra.

So he ventured forwards

Most of the shulkers were gone from the city he was in, so he headed towards the ship. He flew higher than he needed— his rockets ran out, and he made a mental note to restock his inventory when he arrived inside. He glided the rest of the way down, landing right on the edge.

Not even a second had passed— Grian hadn’t even gotten a chance to take a step forwards safer ground —when a small explosion hit his chest. A shulker trilled in front of him as he was blown backwards with an instinctive scream, floating further up and much farther away. Up and down mixed together as the world spun alongside him. The ship grew farther and farther away, and all Grian could do was watch.

End-busting was a buddy system kind of job, he knew that. Even thinking about it as he drifted further into the pitch-black sky, he knew it was a silly idea to come alone. Too late now.

The levitaion wore off, and he tried to spread his wings.

But he couldn’t. He was completely discombobulated, everything looked the same. All he could do was stare as he tried to figure out directions, scared and petrified, as he plummeted downwards. The void seemed to reach out for him, grabbing his legs and wrapping tendrils around his brain, its liveliness unnerving.

And he could do nothing but watch as he neared the darkness, his body limp and not in his control. It was strange, almost calming— Grian wasn’t one to freeze up in danger, that was more of a Mumbo thing, but he couldn’t even scream as he fell.

A shout sounded from somewhere nearby, but Grian didn’t quite register it. His wing twitched slightly as he slowly began to regain and simultaneously loose consciousness. The fear and confusion that had frozen him melted, but the drowning exhaustion and fatigue of the void took over. Grian’s pale blue eyes slowly closed as his frostbitten fingers turned black, the final effects taking place.

And then suddenly he wasn’t falling. I’m dead, he thought at first, but upon closer inspection, he wasn’t. Not yet. Someone, by some miracle, had seen him falling and caught him.

A few moments passed, filled with wind whipping his face and the sound of rockets, and he felt solid endstone beneath him.

Grian’s eyes slowly slid open as he regained the strength the void had stolen from him. His savior tipped his head up, pouring a rather sweet but still sour potion down his throat. It tasted like regeneration.

He got a blurry look at the person who saved him. Xisuma?

“What... what’re you doing here?” Grian mumbled, his voice weak and words slurring. He somehow sounded better than he felt. “Where’s your helmet?”

“Shh, don’t speak yet.” Xisuma replied, gently brushing Grian’s hair from his eyes. “Let the potion do it’s work.” He shifted Grian in his arms, pulling him a little closer to his chest. Questions swirled in Grian’s head. He couldn’t exactly fight Xisuma on it, so for the time being he let the potion encompass him entirely and stayed silent. His breathing steadied.

Maybe two minutes passed. Grian felt alright again, opening his eyes to look at Xisuma’s... uncovered face. He knew what he looked like, he’d seen him  
without it before, but he looked different. He looked less tired, for a start, and he seemed to be a little less pale.

He looked healthier.

“How’d...” Grian trailed off, furrowing his eyebrows and looking away. Xisuma took a deep breath— could he do that without his helmet? —before he began explaining.

“Well, I was all the way out here for some quiet when I noticed that the endermen were all congregating around a city. When I went over to check it out I saw you, and then I saw you falling and dove down to get you.” He said, acting as though going to the End for some ‘quiet’ was a normal activity that people took part in.

“You came here of all places?” Grian asked dubiously.

“Well, it’s the place I’m most comfortable, if I’m being honest.” Xisuma continued. He didn’t seem to even realize that coming to the End was not only dangerous, but that he wasn’t acting normal.

Then a tiny voice in the back of Grian’s mind said, What if this is normal for him? There’s something strange about him in general.

And there was. He always wore a mask, he had purple eyes, and upon closer inspection, his freckles that smattered his face were the same shade of lavender and deep violet. He was taller than everyone, even Mumbo, his voice had a strange distortion to it, and the very tips of his fingers would turn black when he didn’t sleep.

Grian was pretty sure the rest of the hermits weren’t aware of the last one; He was the one who mainly visited him late at night to make him take a break and rest.

Xisuma chuckled.

“It’s a bit of an open secret, but I’m glad you’re figuring it out.” He said, straightening himself out and running a hand through Grian’s hair as he removed it from his back. “We should probably go back, i bet you’re anxious to be home.”

“Figuring what out, exactly?” Grian asked skeptically. 

“That I’m Ender.” Xisuma replied casually. The last puzzle piece clicked into place in Grian’s head. It made sense! How had he not known that?

Xisuma pulled them both up to their feet, offering Grian the support he most definitely needed. “There’s a portal nearby, we can walk if you’d prefer it.”

Grian nodded. Somehow, despite most Ender things being dangerous and hostile, he couldn’t imagine Xisuma ever hurting him. Sure, he could most definitely imagine Xisuma being dangerous, but not to any of the hermits. He’d heard stories of an evil clone that Xisuma had somehow banished. That was a different situation. 

The pair of them walked to the portal, up the dirt scaffolding that led to it, and pearled inside. Once they were back at the main island, they both sped up their pace to the main portal, eager to leave. Xisuma might have been just keeping up with Grian.

“Hold on,” Grain grabbed Xisuma’s arm as he started to pull his helmet up to his face. “I wanted to thank you, for... well, saving me.”

Xisuma smiled, a rare sight since his mouth was covered by the helmet. It was a shame, too— he had a pretty smile. Grain leaned forward, pulling Xisuma down and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “I’ll see you on the other side.”

Grian smiled at Xisuma, who was partially frozen and blushing, as he stepped backwards through the portal and teleported to his bed. He knew better than to immediately stand up, the vertigo would immediately knock him down to the floor, so he lay there for just a minute, smiling. He knew Xisuma would probably never mention it again, but it made Grian happy knowing he’d kissed him nonetheless.

Maybe he’d bring Xisuma along next time he went end busting.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i really dont know how to finish these with the end notes, but i feel like “thanks for reading” is a pretty good start lol


End file.
